Revenge of the Countries
by Jewel.Of.The.Night
Summary: Summoned, the countries appear in Central Amestris. Roy and Al ask for their help against Father, for Ed has turned against them due to unknown reasons. Ray OC has disappeared, leaving Roy to figure out who she really is. RxE,USxUK & etc.
1. Meeting

Jewel: COMPLETE!

Fiji: OC's!!! GYAHHHH!!!!

RAy: YOu're an OC yourself moron

Fiji: Well you too!!

Fiji and Ray: -fighting-

Jewel: -sulk-

* * *

"A meeting with the Fuhrer?" Edward asked Alphonse, although he looked like he was not surprised.

"That's what it said brother." Alphonse answered, trying to make things clear.

"I don't know... This might be something bad." Edward suggested, worry making his eyebrows draw together.

"We have to find out somehow." Alphonse asked, his soft voice arguing.

"I'll go find out then." Edward stood up, grabbing his cape and left.

Edward was wondering, "What do they want from me?" He thought of the possibilities why but couldn't think up of one. He paused in front of the building, "I can sense that something bad is gonna happen." Edward murmured and began walking in the building. He paused for a while in front of the meeting room. He opened the door and froze."Its you " Edward said in shock.

* * *

Roy's POV

Roy knocked on a door near the staircase. Room 202. "Get up already!!!" Roy complained to the person on the other side. "Later!" The voice replied back angrily. "Great" Roy said, "I'll see you later then." He started walking around the whole building. He stopped infront of the meeting room, "What's this?" He asked himself, staring at the sign that says, "Welcome Edward Elric." Roy blazed in anger, his face red. "So they think they can invite my little Ed without me?!" Roy clenched his fist but tried to calm himself down. "Easy there, easy there" Roy said quietly, opening the door quietly. No one in the room noticed him.

"I'm not gonna do that!" Edward yelled, slamming his fist on the table, more importantly, his right fist.

"Do you really have a choice?" Father said calmly, staring at Edward. "It's either you do it or... You know what will happen.."

Edward gritted his teeth, his hand tight in a fist. "Deal! If I do it, keep your hands off!"

"Good." Father snapped and he and Ed glared at Father before disappearing in a crack.

Roy stayed in shock, covering his mouth."Unbelievable." Roy left the room, breathing hard. And he didn't mean the way Edward disappeared. He already knew 'his little Ed' could do that.

He ran back to door 202, "Ray! Get out quick!" The door was open, but no sign of anyone was there. "Shoot!" He yelled, running to his office, "We're moving! No questions asked!"

"Yes, sir!" They replied, saluting him. They ran out of the office and through the gate.

ALPHONSE'S POV

"Coronel! Where's Ed?" Alphonse asked standing infront of the gate.

"Just come with me, I'll explain later!" Roy ran, passing by Alphonse. He grabbed Alphonse's wrist, speeding up.

2 Days later.......

"So, what happened Coronel?" Alphonse asked, worried about his brother.

"He... He joined forces with Father..." Roy murmured, face buried in his hands.

"What!? Why!?!" Alphonse asked Roy

"I...." Roy murmured, wondering if he should really tell Alphonse the reason. "....dont know" He couldn't...

The bonfire blazed, looking like it was flickering between two colors. "Ray's...also been missing lately..." Roy revealed to Alphonse, staring at the fire. Fire was the only thing that calmed him now.

"We're not enough to defeat him." Alphonse admited in a regretful tone.

"I-I know...." Roy sighed, agreeing with him.

Hayate barked wildly and pointed its nose to a ray of light that got wider every single second. He stood up with Alphonse. Riza contacted Roy and showed what Ed was doing. Roy was using Ray's phone. Translation: He stole it.

"LE Shoote" Roy spoke french at that moment.

Roy and Alphonse looked at the beam of light once more. "Should... Should we follow it?" Alphonse asked, really curious.

"Better if we do." Roy said smirking. He ran towards the source with Alphonse. They passed by the trees, wind rushing past them.

"Its somewhere around here..." Roy murmured, looking around.

"Owww...." A voice whined from afar.

Roy sighed and told Al to 'shut the hell up'. They snuck as quietly as they could to the source of that sound.

"Get the hell off, you bugger!" A blond yelled at the one on top of him. Sounded British, as far as Roy knew. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Ah, no one knows what Angleterre means these days, mon ami!" A man with long blonde wavy hair purred.

"At least try to fucking understand the proper English language! You are such an American!" The British one with large eyebrows yelled, face red.

"Stop fighting, aru!" A Chinese looking woman-guy?-yelled at them.

"No!" They yelled back, the British one slap the American one. "Oh! That is so fucking, gay!" The American one yelled, a red mark on his left cheek. Hurt was hidden deep in those words.

" Ve~ What's this soft thing?~" The cute, Italian-looking burnette asked innocently.

"Don't touch that Feliciano!" the strict blonde commanded. His English was rough.. Kind of like a German accent.

"ARUUUUUUU! Stop! Stop, aru!" The Chinese squealed as a tall creepy-looking Russian picked him up by his waist. "Oh Yao, you're so tense! Become one with me and you'll feel better!"

"E-excuse me, who are you people?" Roy asked them, laughing suddenly. They were a funny, large group.

Everyone quieted, the American still tangled up with the British one. His hand had stopped ruffling the British's hair in a brotherly manner. Roy noted that they probably were brothers, they argued and looked like it.

"Now, the question is, who the hell are you, and where the heck are we?" The American shot back, eyebrows raised.

"A-Alfred, I don't think you should be that rude!" the Canadian-sounding one said to the American, softly. No one paid him the least bit of attention. Well, except for The French guy. He glanced at the Canadian and winked, leaning closer to him. He whispered something into the Canadian's ear, causing him to blush.

The German stood up and started talking, assuming his role as the dictator of the group.

"We seem to have accidentally been transported here from our own world. We really need to get back, civilaztion will crumble without us.", the German said formally, voice serious.

Roy and Alphonse stared at him, mouth opened.

"Ahh...okay. Right." Roy replied. "Your names?" He asked.

"I'm Ludwig." The German replied. They shook hands, like proper military men.

"And I am Alfred F. Jones." The American stood up and posed like a hero, winking. He was doing the 'thumbs-up' pose.

"Sure." Roy said, sweatdropping.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland." The British man said, standing up.

"I'm Ivan Braginski, just to tell you that everyone shall be one with me!" The Russian proclaimed, as if everyone had no problem with that.

"I'm Wang Yao." The Chinese gir- guy said as he stood up

"I'm Feliciano Vargas." The Italian stood up. The moment he was flat on his feet, he slipped, Ludwig catching him by the collar of Feliciano's shirt.

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy." The French man stood up with a rose on his mouth, winking at Roy.

"I'm Kiku Honda" the Japanese stood up, brushing dirt of his white shirt. Roy briefly wondered why he seemed familiar.

"AND ETC." Alfred said, just as the Canadian was about to introduce himself. Francis glared at Alfred, "And this", Francis said, pushing the Canadian forward, "Is Matthew Williams." Matthew blushed, smiled at him, wondering why nobody noticed him.

"You guys have a... good army right there" Roy said hesitantly, pointing at the troops of each nation.

The countries looked back, shocked to see that their armies were there the whole time.

"Can you guys...help us out?" Roy ventured carefully, he didn't expect that they'd agree.

"Sure. I mean, I AM the hero!" Alfred said with same pose, finally letting go of Arthur. Arthur glared at him, but looked at Roy.

"But... Where are we?" Arthur asked, looking around him. "I believe we are in Japan... Or something like it. " Kiku muttered. The others nodded, not doubting him a bit. Roy raised an eyebrow. They just believed him? Just like that? "You can feel it, aru?" Yao asked, serious. Kiku nodded, "It feels kind of... different, though. Like it isn't.. But at the same time, is." The others looked at him curiously. "As in, like, cultural different? Like when Florida got the oranges different? Or as in, independence different... Like, you know," Alfred asked, glancing at Arthur. Arthur pretended not to hear, glowering.

"No, Alfred-san. As in.." Kiku frowned, struggling to describe it. "As in, new island difference. Like when Hawaii was formed. Or Sealand. Or.. Yeah, you get my point." They nodded, now not confused a bit.

"Well, we're in Amestris, Central amestris" Roy replied, he looked at Kiku curiously.

Alfred nodded, as if that explained it, he walked toward Roy and tripped on a rock, falling on the mud. Rather than his jacket getting ruined, it was his white shirt underneath. Nobody knew why, but his jacket never got dirty. Kiku snickered and then started laughing "You're just too funny Alfred-san!" Kiku said, wiping tears off his eyes because of laughing.

"So it wasn't an accident!" Arthur gasped, realizing it.

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked, raising an eyebrow. I mean, sure, he was great at military tactics, but magical stuff? It wasn't something he meddled wit.

"Someone bloody sent us here!" Arthur said to the German, frustated.

"But if someone did do it, then who?" Ludwig asked Arthur. Ludwig hated not knowing.

_'Someone who can transport by will and likes different nationalities...RAY?!"_' Roy thought to himself

"Do you people.....know Ray?" Roy asked Arthur, checking to see if his thoughts were correct.

"Ray, Ray...Hmmmm... Ah! Raiyann mustang? Well of course! Fiji!" Arthur decided, finally having figured out who transported them.

"Fiji?" Roy never heard of Ray ever being called Fiji. Alfred looked at Arthur warningly, telling him silently that he said too much. It seemed that even though Ludwig talked for the group, Alfred was kind of the real leader.

"It's... A nickname." Arthur said, hesitating. Roy frowned, he was lying.

"Oh. She never told me that." Roy said sarcastically to Arthur. All of them pretended not to hear Roy, looking distracted.

* * *

Jewel: YESH!!

Ray: WHy AM I HER! -points at Fiji-

Fiji: YEAH!

Jewel: I'm the author, not you. So LIVE WITH IT!!!


	2. Reinforcements

Jewel: Chapter 2 Done!

Ray: And blah blah blah!

Fiji: ETC!

Ray: YOU cannot ETC. me!

Fiji: Oh yeah? BUT I DID! HA!

Ray: NOW YOU'RE ON!

* * *

The nations, together with Roy, continued their journey through the forest. Roy clenched the hand holding the oil lamp every time a thought of Ed or Ray passed through his mind. Meanwhile, Matthew continued stroking Kumajirou, Alfred was cleaning his glasses. Francis was doing the 'He loves me, He loves me not' to a flower he picked up a while ago, Arthur was 'having fun' with his 'imaginary friends', Feliciano was being care-free, swinging his arms wildly as he sang an Italian sang loudly, Ludwig was trying to get to know Amestris with the map Roy gave to him which was stuck in Ray's phone(Ray's phone can give any item from its 'inventory').

A short boy wearing appeared in front of them. They all paused in front of him. Roy was suddenly in a rage of anger, gritting his teeth. He picked up the boy by the collar, his grip getting tighter every single second.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO RAY AND WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH ED?!" Roy screamed a him, a serious glare as scary as hell on his face.

"They look a bit alike." Francis whispered to Arthur, part amused, part confused.

"Look human, I don't kno-" Pride said, getting cut of as Roy lifted him higher, failing to control himself.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW YOU TOOK THEM!" Roy screamed louder at him. Above, ravens flew, surprised at the loud sound they heard.

"Calm down, Roy! Stop it!" Arthur said, trying to calm Roy like he calmed Alfred when he was younger. Roy glared at Pride, glancing at Arthur. Seeming to remember where he was and who he was with, he sat down on a nearby log, sighing.

"Okay then... Pride, what the hell did you do." Roy asked, struggling with the effort to not attack him. Arthur's hand was on his shoulder, keeping him from doing exactly that. Alfred's eyes were focused on that hand, feeling oddly jealous.

"A day ago, Father told me that he was to use Ed and Ray to create a philosopher stone. I resisted so he told me if I wasn't to help him then I was to 'do whatever the hell I want.'" Pride said as he clenched his fist. The nations kept quiet, following their instincts rather than their curiosity. Well, except Feliciano who was in a dazed and tripped again. Ludwig caught him instinctively, not even looking at Feliciano as he continued reading the map. Ludwig noticed marks on the map, noting the calamities of unknown doers. It formed a shape with eight sides. Although Ludwig was still confused, it was one of the shapes that made Alchemy. Ludwig didn't know enough of Amestris' weapons.

"Pride, How's Ray and Ed?" Roy was curious.

"Ed is very unlike himself and Ray is still resisting." Pride answered immediately, as if it was drilled into his head.

"Ed's very unlike himself?" Roy and the nations asked, confused. Roy's face was chalky white, afraid at the answer he was going to get.

"Yes." Pride said, "However, I don't know how to explain myself." Pride added.

"He speaks too formal." Francis whispered to Ludwig. He really liked whispering.

"Yeah, he does" Ludwig replied monotonously, still examining the map.

"Atleast Ray's still resisting" Roy grinned a bit, optimistic.

"She is probably being impolite to Envy." Pride sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, that's who she is." Roy shrugged, looking he really didn't care. The countries gaped, their mouths open. They had the surprise of a million different people on their faces. In a completely different dimension, almost every American, British, French, Italian, German, Canadian, Russian, Chinese and etc. citizen felt surprised even though there wasn't anything to be surprised at.

* * *

With Ray......

"You gonna agree yet?" Envy asked, leaning back comfortably on the wall.

"Naw." Ray replied, rolling her eyes.

"OH, COME ON!" Envy complained, looking he had other more important matters than this.

"Whatever." Ray sat back on the chair, giving Envy an eyebrow raise.

"You know, you can get out if you try." Envy admitted, watching to see if that got any reaction out of her.

"I know." Ray agreed, nodding her head. Envy's jaw dropped, confused. Seeing that, Ray continued, "It's so peaceful and quiet here. No screaming Roy, no other screaming Ed. Just you and me."

"OH, COME ON!" Envy complained again.

"PSH, I wonder why you try." Ray muttered, starting to read a newspaper.

"WHEN- wha-wait- HA?" Envy yelled, his eyes switching between Ray's face and the newspaper. Ray glanced at his eyes, it was moving back and forth.

"Cool. There's a house on fire" Ray remarked, as casually as if they were best friends talking about the weather.

"I give up." Envy groaned, face palm-ing

"KOLKOLKOL." Ray laughed, like.... like a vodka loving Russian who wants to make the whole world his.(OR like Ivan, for short)

"You're seriously creeping me out with that laugh." Envy said, taking three steps backward.

"Seriously, Envy." Ray said in a bored tone, relaxing. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back." Envy sighed, leaving the room as he said this. The moment he was out, Father was there.

"So, how's Ray?" Father asked.

"Typically... ANNOYING" Envy complained, inwardly asking why it was him who had to endure Ray's torture.

"Ah.. _okay.._." Father said, anime-sweat dropping.

* * *

Back with the miniskirt freak.....

Roy walked ahead of them, this time with Pride on his left side and Arthur on his right. They both hesitated to stay near Pride, he was scary. REALLY scary. But with _their_ pride, they knew they had to act normal.

"H-hey, how are you?" Arthur asked Pride, a pause before he said this.

"I'm fine, human." Pride replied, glancing at Arthur before walking faster. Leaving Arthur behind.

_I'm not a human. I'm a NATION, damn it! _Arthur thought in his mind, sulking slightly about being called that.

After a few hours, they joined forces with the Ishbalans as well. Then the Homunculi also joined forces with chimeras and more.

* * *

With Ray.....-ahem-

"United states, America..." Ray sang but stopped, hesitating. _I think I missed something. Oh yeah, Canada. _"United states, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru. Republic Dominican, Cuba, Carribean...." Ray sang, not stopping.

"What are you singing?" Envy asked, groaning.

"The Country song!" Ray grinned, laughing. She continued the song, "Bolivia, then Argentina and Ecuador, Chile, Brazil!"

"Well, that sucks" Envy muttered, placing his chin on his hand.

"YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF COUNTRIES?!?!" Ray roared, her eyes flashing red.

"Yes." Envy answered. Ray got out of the cage and choked Envy, her fingers tight against his throat.

"YOU DARE?!" Ray growled.

"You can't kill me you know" Envy laughed, relaxing.

"I'll try anyway." Ray glared, before calming herself. She sat back on the chair, watching Envy.

"Keh." Envy coughed, watching her discreetly.

* * *

Jewel: At the last part, I was getting annoyed so I shortened everything.

Ray: Lazy head.

Fiji: Lazy Butt.

Jewel: -sulking on a corner- do I practice sloth THAT often?

xxbochixx: -appears in pink, sparkly ninja glitter- Yes, you do!

Jewel: What are YOU doing here? -speaking of that horrible entrance- WTF?

xxbochixx: _Well,_ in case you forgot... I EDITED THIS. Bitch. :D Good-by everybody and see you next time!


End file.
